This invention relates to mounts for engine accessories and more particularly to a new and improved self-aligning and self-locking mount with adjustable clamping bushings for securely attaching an engine accessory to the engine.
Prior to the present invention various bracket constructions have been devised and utilized to mount automotive accessories to the engine so that they can be driven thereby and are accessible for service. Examples of such prior art are found in the following U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,147 to Buckwald for Engine Accessory Arrangement; U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,713 to W. Seats for Mounting Brackets For Mounting Engine Accessories; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,828 to L. Steele for Adjustable Polar Point Mount. While these prior art arrangements provide various constructions for accessory mounting and generally meet their objectives, they do not meet new and higher standards for attaching an accessory at a first point directly to the engine and then securing the accessory to the engine by multiple anchors. Moreover and in contrast to the present invention, the prior art mounting constructions are not readily adaptable for accommodating relatively large tolerances common in mass produced components. Also, they do not conveniently and rigidly anchor the accessory at multiple attachment points to the engine so that the accessory is positioned in a predetermined desired position for subsequently receiving relatively great torque inputs such as by a drive belt driven by the engine crankshaft. Furthermore, the prior constructions do not provide for material savings of engine compartment space and for self-locking and self-aligning with respect to the supporting structure.
In vehicle applications, it is often desirable to mount accessory components such as the air conditioner compressor directly to the engine. Because engines have been downsized and engine components have become more cramped, the need has arisen to mount engine driven components by new arrangements. Preferably, the arrangement should space the accessory close to the engine and in an accessible location to enhance service as well as to effectively utilize limited engine compartment space. The new and improved mounting unit of this invention meets such needs and requirements in one straightforward unit. More particularly, the mounting unit of this invention incorporates two spaced arm portions with apertures therethrough in which a pair of press fitting bushings extend. A single fastener such as a threaded bolt extends through the two bushings and through a corresponding passage in the accessory which is positioned between the two arm portions. Preferably, one bushing is internally threaded to mesh with threads on the bolt and provision is made to eliminate rotation of the bushing and thus a need for an assembly tool such as a wrench to prevent rotation of the bushing during assembly. This invention can be used to mount a variety of components particularly where additional remote mountings are used in conjunction with the mounting provided by this invention.
It is a feature, object and advantage of this invention to provide a new and improved mount assembly to stabilize the connection of an accessory such as an air conditioner compressor to the vehicle engine. The mount assembly is self-locking and self aligning and is secured to the accessory. The mount assembly employs non-rotatable, axially sliding bushings that adjust axially to accommodate tolerance stack up variations between the arms of the mount and the corresponding attachment structure of the accessory. Turning of a connecting bolt extending through the mount arms and the attachment structure creates a force causing axial movement of the bushings together. This movement clamps and secures the accessory to the bushings and attachment structure. Due to the action of the sliding bushings, no undue axial clamp force is imparted to the arms of the mounting assembly or frame which could result in damaging the arms.